In general, a mobile communication terminal has been broadbanded to employ a global system for mobile communication (GSM) scheme/a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) scheme which are different communication schemes.
To this end, an antenna apparatus of the mobile communication terminal includes an antenna, and a front-end module connected with the antenna, and further includes a variable impedance matching apparatus for impedance matching between the antenna and the front-end module.
Although a conventional variable impedance matching apparatus can easily adjust a frequency to obtain a desirable antenna resonance point, the insertion loss of predetermined dB may be caused due to the characteristic of the variable impedance matching apparatus including active variable devices.
Accordingly, the insertion loss of the variable impedance matching apparatus becomes greater than the insertion loss of a fixed impedance matching apparatus at a specific frequency range, so that the wireless performance may be deteriorated.